


Contact With a Spirit

by crystaloregarden



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Spirits, Fluff without Plot, Nonbinary Character, cyberenergyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaloregarden/pseuds/crystaloregarden
Summary: In which a nonbinary young adult attempts to cuddle a cyborg.





	Contact With a Spirit

"Hey, Jinzo."

Roba briefly wondered if Haru could see duel spirits, too. They weren't sure what would be more awkwardーtheir brother walking in and seeing a giant steel-clad android in his sibling's room, or him discovering Roba, entirely alone, hanging upside down off their bed and talking to the ceiling.

To be fair, the ceiling was where Jinzo's eyes were looking down from, their room being too small and thus forcing him to bend his back down awkwardly.

The blank stare from those threatening red optics had long since stopped being intimidating. Roba stared right back.

"...I can feel the blood rushing to my head from sitting like this."

Jinzo's eyes flashed briefly, sounding off in a metallic voice that seemed devoid of tone.

"THEN CORRECT YOUR SEATING POSTURE."

"Mmm."

Ignoring his suggestion, they held up the cards to their face again. Their copies of Jinzo had been diminished to two, thanks to Jounouchi, but it didn't seem to affect Jinzo's presence as a spirit whatsoever. Thank goodness.

"Even though rules are rules, I still feel annoyed that Jounouchi has a piece of you that once belonged to me. Hmph."

"I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THAT BOY."

He said it a little too quickly. Roba's eyebrow quirked. "Are you reassuring me... ? You don't think I'm jealous, do you?"

Jinzo stared for a few moments, and then: "NO. NOT AT ALL."

Roba squinted.

"Where did you learn sarcasm?"

"FROM YOU."

"Hey!" They started laughing, and the motion disrupted their center of balance enough to where they began sliding off the bed with a yelp, landing on the floor in a disheveled pile.

"Ugh..." They really _had_ spent too long upside-down. Their vision was clouded by fuzzy little dust devils.

Righting themselves, they climbed back on the bed, sitting upright and cross-legged. The spirit hadn't budged from his stoic arms-crossed position, which looked significantly funnier while he was bending his posture awkwardly to fit inside the decidedly human-sized room without his head clipping through the ceiling.

The enby giggled once again at the sight. "You can kneel down, you know."

"INCORRECT. THE FLOOR HAS INSUFFICIENT WIDTH TO FIT MY LOWER HALF."

"Then..."

Glancing around the room for potential spots to house this giant of a cyborg, their eyes landed onto their mattress, and they got an idea.

Hopping off the bedside, they gestured for Jinzo to switch places with them, the motion to which the android looked between Roba and the bed, seemingly hesitant. "It's a queen size, you should be fine. I don't think spirits have any weight, either, so..."

"..."

After another lengthy pause, Jinzo floated forward delicately, turning midair and gently landing on the bed in a seated position, back fully against the wall. His head was in much less close quarters with the ceiling now, but the sight of his impossibly long legs sticking incorporeally through the foot of the bed almost made Roba burst into laughter again. They halfway contained it, though, only having a small fit of giggles that made Jinzo self-consciously flash his eyes.

"Look at you. You're right at home."

He seemed to have a reaction to this that was felt rather than seen, the energy around him becoming almost warm, as if satisfied... grateful, almost.

"ーhup!" Roba wasted little time jumping back onto the bed, not sure whether they were going to land in his lap or go straight through it. Amazingly, they could definitely feel his form corporeally, but similarly to the few times they had attempted physical contact with him before, it felt extremely airy and fragile, like the form beneath them would disappear if they so much as _thought_ disagreeably about it.

"Whoa," They breathed. Jinzo seemed equally amazed, making a startled noise behind them and making an abortive movement with his hands. The human, seeing the motion out of their peripheral vision, reached out to grab one of his hands themselves, out of impulsive curiosity. No such luck was bound to strike twice, however, and it phased right through his own uselessly.

"What the hell?" Roba blurted out, baffled. "Why didn't _that_ work, even as I'm sitting here on top of you... ?"

Jinzo carefully calculated his answer after a thoughtful few seconds. "PERHAPS IT HAS TO DO WITH MUTUAL INTENT. ONLY WHEN THEY HAPPEN AT THE EXACT SAME TIME WILL THE CONTACT INITIATE."

Roba huffed. "Okay then, I'll count to three. One..."

They raised their hand in preparation. The android's aura was a whirlwind of flustered emotions, simultaneously embarrassed at Roba'a forwardness and ashamed at his own desire to reciprocate it, and his hand was stuck in an aborted reach, overwhelmed.

"ERR... MASTER, I-"

"I'm sure we can do this! Two..."

Jinzo's systems whirred noisily beneath his chestplate, attempting very dedicatedly to prepare himself for what was or wasn't going to happen. His hand moved as if startled out of a deep freeze.

"...Three."

Their hands touched.

And Jinzo crashed.

"ーEep!" Roba was stunned by the feeling of seemingly falling from nothing, their body attempting to process why they had fallen a few inches from thin air onto a mattress, the same place a certain spirit had been occupying until just a moment ago.

"J-Jinzo!?" The enby blinked, bewildered, and turned their head every which way searchingly around the room "Where did you go!?"

A disembodied voice suddenly began to stutter uncertainly, causing Roba to look up at nothing, the voice echoing inside of their head rather than any physical place inside the room. 

"I AM SORRY. I AM REQUIRED ELSEWHERE. I WILL RETURN."

And then... silence.

Roba's head fell, even their thoughts having fallen silent in shock. Eventually, they dropped back into their pillows, closing their eyes and rubbing their temples.

"I think... Jinzo just ran away from me... like a teenage girl with a crush..."

Roba's imagination (un)helpfully supplied them with the image of a romcom scene, playing out with them and Jinzo acting the roles.

They rolled over, laughing uncontrollably.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, self-indulgent writing of my own super-ultra-rarepair!


End file.
